Dark Love
by So Obvious
Summary: I need reviews to continue! Hmm, not very good at summaries. The story is better than it seems though. Edward gets detention for being a know-it-all. Who he meets there, as mysterious as she may be, may just change his aspect on love.
1. Bright Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:**** Oh how I _wish_ I was the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who created my boyfriend Edward!**

* * *

Monday morning. As it happens this day every week. School. Like prison. I barely see the point. I know so much more than any insignificant human in this school. But especially more than some harebrained teachers. Even the students know more than this teacher. I don't understand why he is even qualified as a teacher. Wrong after wrong answer he feeds his students. But I never intervene. Usually. Today, he was just downright dense.

"Excuse me Mr. Lakes, but that answer happens to be incorrect."

"No, Cullen. This is the correct answer."

_Kid thinks he knows the answer to everything._

"But if you divide the product but the fraction to the third power, you get a decimal of 3.4."

_I'm the one with the answer booklet the answer is right here!_

"Not 4.5." I added for good measure. And since he was scanning his little teacher's edition answer booklet, I thought more.

"Mr. Lakes, the books and their answers are not always accurate."

A couple of students in the class started to erupt into chuckles.

Mr. Lakes turned around from the chalkboard and glared at me silently.

_Damn kid isn't gonna make a fool of me in my classroom! But what can I do? The Cullen's are supposedly the smartest kids in the school, highest GPA's. I'm starting to have no doubt that his answer is right. But to correct me that way in front of my own class!_

"Cullen. Principals office!"

"But Mr. Lakes-"

"Now!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my props of books off my desk.

"Disturbing my classroom. Making me look stupid." He mumbled under his breath. No humans had heard him.

_Oooh he's so hot!_

_Oh my god! Cullen is so much more badass now that he got into trouble._

_Why is Jenny always looking at Cullen that way?_

That last thought was sort of funny. Richard Lee is way to overprotective of his girlfriend. Probably because they'd had that fairytale romance. Well, at least to him. The kind that happened in movies. When the least favored student got lucky enough to be with the so-called most popular girl. Richard is so afraid that she'll get up and leave him in a second. But Jenny's thoughts are quite pure.

On the way to the office, I was thinking too much about romance. Is it really even necessary? I mean I see how my family is with each other, and how Esme is so afraid. But she has no reason to be. No one has sparked my interest and it doesn't bother me in the least.

I opened the door to the office and closed it behind me. The secretary at the desk was busy typing away on her computer that she hadn't noticed me come in. I walked up to the desk to tell her that I had been sent here by Mr. Lakes. She smiled and told me to have a seat.

_Such a nice young man. So handsome… Work Inga! So much work to do._

The chairs were shabby and brown. There were three in a row and one was occupied. The female was ghostly pale – she could almost pass as someone like myself. I didn't know the girl personally, but she seemed to know of me.

_Cullen? Detention?_

"Why are _you _here?" she asked puzzled, crossing her black-fishnet clad legs.

"Never prove Mr. Lakes wrong." I said, eyeing the jade ring on her finger. Her wrists were also covered with countless bracelets.

The girl didn't respond. She just looked into the magazine that she was holding. I took the silence as an end to our conversation and I occupied the seat next to her. Judging by her thoughts, she was reading an article about bracelet making and my face hadn't once touched her thoughts again.

I observed her. Her pitch-black soft hair waved gently past her chest. Soft purple streaks contrasted with the dark color. Her shirt was the color of sky-blue, covered with what looked like safety pins. Pins also covered her checkered black and gray miniskirt worn over fishnet tights. Her attire was completed with large black buckle boots.

Naturally, this style was very distasteful to me. It was also highly uncomfortable because her skirt had risen quite high.

_Edward Cullen._

"Yes?" Reflexively my head turned to look at her. But I'd been rather busy examining her that I hadn't paid attention. She wasn't calling my name. She was simply stating my presence as a fact in her thoughts. But I'd already responded, my head turned to stare at her profile. And she turned then, with a questioning mask upon her face.

I was hit breathless by the sight of two gorgeous amazingly bright blue eyes. The incredible big orbs blinked twice in confusion and then her thoughts began.

_Why is he looking at me that way? Is there something on my face? … not that I care._

This female was the type of girl who tried not to give two cents as to what others think. She gently bit her full bottom lip.

_But still. He's just staring at me. And the way he's staring at me … his gaze … it's so intense. He's…_

"Sabrina Clark?"

Her thoughts cut off immediately and her head snapped away from me, to the door where the principal was standing, waiting for her.

_Edward Cullen? _The principal thought, astonished at my presence. I looked away. I felt Sabrina get up beside me and walk to the door. When I looked up she was gone.

_Sabrina;_ a lovely name. Suits her well. Sabrina … with the incredible morning-sky eyes. And despite how she dressed, she was such a gorgeous girl. And what was she thinking of me that was cut off so early by the sound of her own name? _He's ..._ he's what? I shouldn't even care.

I was plagued by the remembrance of her eyes when something caught _my_ eyes. I reached underneath the chair next to me and picked up a black shoulder bag. The bag was decorated with a gray skull emblem upon the front as well as more pins.

Obviously this is Sabrina's bag. With all the pins she lugs around with her constantly, she can really defend herself someday….

A strange feeling came over me as I stared longingly at the bag. For some unknown reason, I was incredibly intrigued as to what was within it. But I was sidetracked by the human conversation going on in the next room.

"It was art Mrs. Deaver."

"Graffiti is vandalism."

"Vandalism? You're telling me that a form of free expression is _vandalism_?"

"Don't be naive. On school grounds, that's what it is considered."

Every decade or so, someone like Sabrina tries to pass off graffiti as art. It's a disgusting problem that I've witnessed numerous times.

"So what should we do about this Miss Clark?"

"Leave it be. I've done nothing wrong."

"I want it gone, off the East wall by Friday."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I suggest you make a date with a paintbrush and a bucket of paint. Do so, and I'll think twice about calling your parents."

"Go ahead! Call them. I care not."

"One more phone call and your parents promised to send you away. Boarding school isn't fun Sabrina."

The tone of the conversation suddenly became softer.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Mrs. Deaver continued, "You attain outstanding grades. I just wish you were less stubborn."

I stopped listening just then. It wasn't right to pry. I placed my thoughts somewhere else. Hmm, I'd have to check the East wall sometime to see the graffiti fuss. How much of a masterpiece can you possibly make with a can of spray-paint anyhow?

Then I saw myself, in someone else's mind. Laughing, a paintbrush in hand, gray paint in my hair and on my face. I was ecstatic. There was someone else with me, someone with black hair. But before I could acknowledge anything else, the vision was abruptly cut short and Alice's voice followed, sounding as ecstatic as I seemed in the vision.

_You must tell me later of this girl Edward!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sabrina Clark, however, is my very own creation.

**Review please!** This is my first real fanfic story so reviews would be absolutely amazing. Review & I'll continue if you like it!

This was just a short introduction chapter, to see if you like the idea I guess.


	2. You'll Find A Way

The conversation going on in the other room was taking longer than it should have. But all I could concentrate on was Alice's vision. Had she really seen me conversing happily with this human? The one with the odd clothing style and astounding eyes?

I curiously took Sabrina's bag off of the chair next to me and quickly peeked inside. It was completely messy. I grabbed the first thing that I could grasp in the mess and it was a notebook. A plain black spiral notebook.

I deliberated, holding the cover of the book, unsure if I should open it or not. This was considered invasion of privacy. But it's just a petty little book. I shouldn't feel guilty at all. I opened the book carefully.

Immediately on the first page a drawing scrawled over the whole sheet. It was amazing. Right down to the tee. It was a self-portrait. Sabrina's eyes were drawn by herself so intently, so adequately. But still, nothing could compare to the real thing. It didn't do her enough justice.

I tore myself away from her drawn-eyes and glanced at other parts of the picture. And that's when I realized that I'd been all too focused on her eyes, that I hadn't really paid attention to any other part of her. Her lips seemed almost perfect. The way they curved into a half-smile. Her nose, a ski-slope shape, yet much smaller. Sabrina's features conformed in almost a vampire-like way. And she was just as pastel-white as a vampire should be. But Sabrina couldn't be a vampire. And she didn't smell like one. Sabrina's smell was hard to describe. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that smelled … so exquisite.

I turned the page and came across a poem, jotted down in wiry messy handwriting.

_I'll give you one, or maybe two._

_Two dark blood-red balloons._

_And maybe then you'll notice me_

_And all that we could possibly be._

_Every word that's left your mouth_

_Has left me in a puddle of self-doubt._

_You're voice is like my ecstasy_

_An impossibility to break free._

_And you hold me intensely with your eyes_

_Breaking through my clever disguise._

_You murder me with your perfect grin,_

_That pool of my own blood that I'm standing in._

It was almost too difficult to read through her scrawl. But when I had managed to read it thoroughly, I decided that I really enjoyed it. It was slightly depressing, and I figured that maybe she just really liked depressing things, providing her taste in clothing.

Mrs. Deaver's door swung opened and I looked up to see her and Sabrina standing at the opened door, still facing each other, still conversing on their last words. I rapidly replaced Sabrina's book and placed the bag under the chair next to me, all in vampire speed. I listened to the secretary's thoughts to see if she saw anything out of the ordinary, but she was too busy with scheduling.

Sabrina turned around and faced me for a split-second before avoiding my eyes. She grabbed her bag from under the chair and left the room in silence, except for the sound that was coming from her stomping boots.

"Edward Cullen, a word please." Mrs. Deaver said, ushering me into her room. I exhaled sharply as I got up. That's when I realized that I wasn't breathing since the door first swung opened and Sabrina's book was in my hand.

Inside the office was cramped and small. I took a seat across from Mrs. Deaver. "Edward," she began, shaking her head, her blonde hair barely moving from all the hairspray.

I looked down.

_What could he have possibly done wrong?_

"What happened? What's the story?"

"Mr. Lakes is unfairly punishing me for correcting a wrong answer. He is a very insecure man. And honestly Mrs. Deaver," I said, as I utilized the full force of my gaze on her, "I don't understand why or how he's obtained a proper teaching degree for mathematics." She blinked a few times. I think I may have dazzled her a bit.

_What? Oh right, Mr. Lakes._

"What happened in the classroom?"

I sighed. "Mrs. Deaver I told him the correct answer and he checked the answer booklet. But I'd said to him that the answers in the booklets are not always correct. I presume that some mindless students thought of that as a bit funny. So there was a following of laughter and Mr. Lakes assumed that I had purposely made a fool of him." Which he could very well do on his own, without my help.

Mrs. Deaver shook her head again. This time not at my expense.

"Well Edward, Mr. Lakes followed up our visit with a detention. I expect you'll be there. We can sort this out another time. But I'm afraid that he placed this detention as mandatory. He's never been so outraged in his life."

"What? But Mrs. Deaver that's very unfair." I looked up under my lashes. Mrs. Deaver was usually very easy to dazzle. I could almost always get myself out of any kind of trouble by just one plea. And this time I had her.

Until her phone rang and broke our gaze.

"Hello?" she said after picking up her phone. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was hoping the phone call would end soon, while her thoughts of letting me skip detention were still on her mind. But then she put her hand on the mouthpiece and ushered me away, "Edward, go back to class. We'll discuss this some other time. Detention tomorrow." She waved her hand at me to leave, as she went back to talking on her phone.

I got up and left the room and the office, decided that I wasn't going back to that idiots' classroom, and went into the student parking lot to my car. How could I possibly get detention? I'd done nothing wrong at all. I sat quietly in the front seat of my car, hands furiously gripping the steering wheel. The key wasn't in the ignition and the music wasn't on. But it was far from quiet with all the thoughts on my mind.

What was I going to do in detention? School was already a waste of time for someone like me. But extra hours for entirely no reason? Since when was it wrong to speak your mind and correct an answer? Aren't teachers supposed to be encouraging that type of thing?

Eventually students were leaving the school and my family joined me in my Volvo. Alice was smiling, ecstatic. Rosalie was brushing her hair in the side-view mirror. Emmet was just talking about some fight that had gone on during lunch. Jasper was the only one who could feel what I was feeling.

_What happened? Man, you're furious._

I rolled my eyes and put the key into the ignition.

When we got home, Alice had immediately told Esme what she'd seen in her vision. Esme was all too delighted. "Edward, that's fantastic."

"Esme, that means nothing."

Esme took me into a motherly hug and patted my hair. "This girl may be special. When else do you converse with humans, or female humans … or anyone else for that matter?" She hugged me some more.

Later on I was listening to music in my room when I heard Alice's thoughts edging closer to my door. _Can I come in Edward?_

I sighed heavily, got up, and opened the door.

"Edward you should be as excited as Esme and I are!" she squealed. I immediately wished I hadn't opened the door.

"It's just a human girl, Alice. A human girl with horrible clothing." And beautiful eyes.

"Yes but even Jasper said he felt something radiating off of you. Some type of feeling that he couldn't explain. A feeling that leaned toward something of interest."

"Obviously its just Jasper mixing up what I feel with what he feels."

"No Edward. Why can't you just admit what you feel?"

"Because I don't feel anything. I'm content Alice. Complete in my own self. I don't see the need of any of this. Why is Esme so afraid of me not finding anyone? And why are you so excited anytime I have even the slightest contact with a female human? Are the two of you going to jump on my back the next time a human girl drops a pencil and I pick it up for her?"

Alice frowned. She closed her eyes, thinking, and then she opened them up and sighed. "Edward, this girl means something to you. Or she will eventually anyway."

"Alice you can't just tell me something that you wish would happen."

"I'm not. Edward … this isn't the first time I've had a vision of the two of you. This is just the first time I told you. And only because this is the first time you've actually met her."

She paused and there was a stinging silence outside of her mind. But inside her mind, she was replaying visions. Visions like the one from today. One where Sabrina and me are talking in the front seat of my car. One where she has a textbook opened and I'm helping her study. Another where she's eating cotton candy with one hand … and her other hand was intertwined with mine.

I shook my head and blocked out her thoughts. I didn't want to see anymore. These were visions that Alice was making up, obviously. But the feelings that gathered in the pit of my stomach as I watched the supposed movie-like parts of my life, those feelings were so strong. And they raced up to my dead heart as I thought of Sabrina. And I was suddenly furious.

"Alice, you can't just make me fall in love with someone!"

She smiled very smug, "So you're in love now?"

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling and sighed, "Alice, how can I be in love if I don't even know this human. Or better yet, how can I be in love with a human?"

"Love is blind."

"But I am not." I closed my eyes and replayed the images that Alice's visions had brought into my mind. Sabrina and I … closer than normal for someone like me and someone like her. But how?

"Edward, just be opened minded."

"But nothing is going to happen. And if it does, it won't be natural."

"Love is blind!" she repeated.

"I'm not saying that it won't be natural because of our obviously different species. But it wouldn't be natural because you've already showed me."

_I'm not following…_

"Okay. If we were going to … fall in love … it would've just happened without you showing me through your visions. But you see, it would be unnatural now because now I'd know what's _supposed_ to happen. So if I really wanted it I could quite possibly make it happen. Seeing as I now know what has to happen."

"No Edward. It was going to happen without me telling you. Of course it was going to. It was going to follow true loves course no matter how much you are telling yourself that it wouldn't. But if I hadn't told you, you would've been stubborn, figuring that nothing could possibly happen between you two. Thinking that you really didn't have feelings for this human girl. So you would've avoided the idea."

She paused and then added, "And then you would've lost the only person in this world that our family has ever seen you love."

I thought about what she said and part of me knew that Alice could be right. But she was also was right on the fact that I am stubborn. I pretended to look over what she just said.

"Alice, it could never work. She's just a human. She only has such a time to live here on earth. I mean in a few short decades she'll be gone, deceased." At the sound of that word, deceased, leaving my lips and the thought of Sabrina being connected to it, I felt another sharp feeling near that dead heart of mine. I sighed.

"Love is blind." Alice repeated once again, softly, with more meaning, "You'll find a way."

* * *

**Review please! **I really don't want to continue unless I know that people are enjoying my mind hahaa.

P.S. This is my first real fanfic story ... so be nice please.


End file.
